


Love Me Tender

by Newt_salamander



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, Not Beta Read, Songfic, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newt_salamander/pseuds/Newt_salamander
Summary: Owen loved many things about Curt, but he definitely loves his singing the most.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in half and hour fueled by caffeine and depression. Title from Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley.

Owen's favorite thing about Curt Mega was the humming. He had first noticed it on a mission in Shanghai, and Owen nearly melted when he put two and two together. Curt would hum anything from a jazz ballad to a new song on the radio. He would hum during briefings, through conversations, when he was thinking-- whenever. After a while, Owen got used to it and took comfort in the musicality of his partner. When he first heard Curt sing? Now that's a different story. 

_ It was after a mission, and the two still had a day left before Cynthia would haul them back to HQ. They had a whole house to themselves, and Curt was shuffling through the record crates. He let out a small 'aha' when he found what he was looking for. He walked towards the record player, and slid a vinyl on. The machine let out a crackle before starting a tinny love song. _

"Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go."

_ Curt grinned at Owen, swaying to the tune as he motioned for the Brit to dance with him. Owen just looked up from his book and shook his head. "Oh come on, Carvour! Have some fun with me, you buzzkill." He reached for the book, and much to Owen's dismay, plucked it out of his hands and set it aside. "Dance with me, love." he mimicked Owen's pet name for his lover. After a few more sentences of begging, Curt finally got the taller man to agree to dance. The two swayed back and forth to the Elvis song, and Curt started singing along. _

_ "For my darling I love you, and I always will." _

_ Curt had a wonderful singing voice. _

From then on, Owen would try anything to get Curt to sing. Owen always was a little flat, and didn't pride himself in that field. The next time Curt sang, Owen swore he fell in love with him more.

_ It was dark outside, and a storm raged. Once again, Owen was plagued by nightmares. He woke with a start and felt around the bed for Curt, who had been injured in his dream. Thankfully, he was asleep beside him, breathing peacefully. _

_ "Curt. Curt." Owen nudged the spy beside him, hoping to wake him up.  _

_ "Yes?" Curt finally responds, looking up at Owen. _

_ "Can you sing to me?" _

_ Curt smiled. _

_ "Of course, what do you want me to sing to you?" _

_ Owen was not gonna lie, he knew exactly what song he wanted his boyfriend to sing. But, as to not feel as needy, he pretended to ponder. _

_ "How about that Elvis song?" _

_ "Love Me Tender?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ So, Curt held Owen close to his chest and started singing softly. _

_ "Love me tender, love me long, _

_ take me to your heart. For it's there that I belong, and we'll never part." _

_ This is what heaven felt like, Owen was sure of it. He was lulled to sleep by Curt's voice and the now calm thunder outside.  _

Now, Owen can only imagine Curt's humming. After Chimera broke him and put him back together, he had nothing to look forward to on a daily basis. He sad upright in bed, thinking about the man he should hate. He tried to steer himself toward anger again, by reminding himself what Curt did. Yet, all he could hear was the singing of an American spy, far, far away. So as Owen rose from his bed to get a drink of water he sang out to the house,

"Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine.I'll be yours through all the years-" 

He paused, a pang in his chest distracting him. Owen took a deep breath, trying to steady himself for the last line.

"Till the end of time."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I obviously think Joey has wonderful singing voice, but in my Canon singing is not Owen's thing.


End file.
